


네 세계를 뚫고 내게 와 (Queen)

by siringiri



Category: Lovelyz, Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Fantasy, Two universes, i'm sorry i'm bad at tagging, maybe not all wjsn members will appear as well, myungeun is probably the only one from lovelyz who will appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siringiri/pseuds/siringiri
Summary: Luda is the crown princess of Aexolia Kingdom and Kihyun is an aspiring webtoon artist.





	1. once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting a fic in ao3 so hello^^ this fic is inspired by Monsta X’s Queen, especially this part, “Pierce through your world and come to me”. I have decided to interpret this line in a literal way, which resulted in this fic hahaha. I can also say W inspired me to write this, but I probably won’t be able to make that many twists in my storyline orz also this is unbeta'd so pardon any mistakes! And lastly enjoy!

She sat in front of the big mirror inside the royal dressing room. Today, she was dressed in a royal white gown, her pink locks decorated with small white flowers filling the air with their scent. Her short hair was tied up in a small bun also circled by the same flowers. Her hands were gathered on where she felt her knees were, her eyes never leaving her own reflection in the mirror.

Soon enough, it would be time for her to rise to her position as the queen of Aexolia. Before that, her parents had also found her a crown prince, the second prince from the kingdom of Shirian. They had been engaged for three months only, and here she was, preparing for the last minutes before the marriage.

She never said she agreed to this whole arranged marriage idea. She believed in the idea of love, but being born into a royal family, politics would always be above everything else. To make sure the position of the king would be of royal bloodline, they did this. Of course, the prince seemed like a nice person, but he seemed to be lacking interest in her. If anything, he surely had his mind more occupied on the throne, and even though Luda did not take a liking in him, there was nothing she could do. She was also not interested in ruling the kingdom, so she didn’t mind the prince taking over the power, unless he made her people miserable, that was when she would take an action.

“Princess Luda?”

The handmaiden’s voice finally snapped Luda out of her train of thoughts. She turned to see the maid holding her crown. A new crown for the queen.

“The ceremony will begin soon, Princess. Are you ready?”

The princess gave the handmaiden a warm smile before uttering her answer. “Yes.”

Luda stepped out of the room with the handmaiden holding her dress from behind, the crown on her head gleaming under the chandeliers decorating the alley of the palace. While walking through the alley, someone, another maid, suddenly came into her view, a panicked look striking her face.

“Princess!”

Luda stared at the maid in surprise, but managed to ask her what happened.

“Princess! The queen, she’s just collapsed!”

The princess’ expression turned into a shocked one. She started walking quickly into the alley the maid just came in, almost leaving the handmaiden holding her dress behind, if not for the maid being fast enough to catch up with the speed of Luda’s walking. Once getting faced with an intricate-looking giant door, she stopped and knocked on it softly.

“This is me, the princess. Open the door.”

The door opened without fail, and she walked into the room immediately, only to find just like what the maid had said before; the queen laying on her royal-looking bed, her face etched with exhaustion. Beside her, the king was watching with worried eyes.

Luda chose to take her place next to her father. Looking at the king, she asked him a question.

“What happened to her?”

“She suddenly fainted. The doctors have examined her, but they didn’t find anything strange...” His hands holding the queen’s hand started getting tighter. “If anything ever happens to her, I…”

The princess, feeling her heart sinking down, gave her father a hug.

“She will be fine.”

As a result, the princess’ marriage to the prince of Shirian got delayed.

On the same day, a witch had come to the palace. Everyone knew witches were never to be trusted, but here she came, strutting her way into the palace. At first, she was stopped by the guards, but then, she showed a letter, sent by the king using a pigeon.

“I’ve come here under the command of the king to cure the queen. Now will you please let me in?”

The guards looked at each other unsure, but finally let her in, under one condition.

“One of us will come to you to meet the king. If anything happens, you have to take the responsibility.”

“Sure.” She smirked before walking ahead of the guard, who was flustered at her action first, but soon followed her.

As she reached the throne room, she knocked softly on the door.

“Your Highness, it is I, Seola.”

The door did not open immediately at first. But then, a voice was heard from the inside.

“Come in,” unmistakably the voice of the king was heard. That was when the door finally opened.

She entered and bowed before the king, throwing sickly sweet smiles at him. “How may I help you with your plight, Your Highness?”

The king sighed first, but went straight to the point after that. “My wife is suddenly ill. She’s got a high fever and unable to wake up since. Yet, the doctor told me she’s fine. I do not have any strange suspicion right now, but if there is any otherworldly power involved in this, do tell me. And do whatever it takes to heal her.”

Seola maintained her smile and bowed again to the king. “Yes, Your Highness.”

 

Luda held onto her mother’s hand, completely in deep sorrow as she looked at her mother who suddenly looked significantly older. Unshed tears were pooling in her eyes as she kissed her mother’s hand in her hold, hoping it would somehow wake her up, but to no avail.

A knock was heard from the door, and Luda tried blinking the tears in her eyes before the door opened.

She didn’t expect the appearance of the person entering the room though.

“Your Highness,” Seola bowed to Luda and showed a worried expression while looking at the queen. Luda looked like she wasn’t really excited to see the witch in the palace, more so near her mother.

“What are you doing here?” the princess spoke with slightly angry tone. Seola looked at the princess with bold stare, as she showed her the letter the king wrote to her.

“Just look at this, Princess.” She handed the letter with a smirk, and Luda accepted it albeit a little harshly. Once she got to read the content of the letter, her eyes were starting to look flustered.

“I’ve come here for the queen, to cure her illness to be exact. There was no need to fear anything, because I would not harm her in any way, Princess.”

Despite Seola’s words, Luda still couldn’t show her a friendly look. Seola didn’t mind, as she stretched out a hand to the queen’s head.

“Stop that filthy hand of yours from touching my mother!”

The harsh words coming from the princess stopped the witch in her tracks. She looked at the princess pointedly though, seeming a little smug.

“If I don’t try touching her, we will not know what’s wrong with her, Princess.”

“She will be fine without your care.”

Soon enough, the door opened again, and this time, it was the king. Seola turned her head to the door, and immediately went into a bowing position. Luda though, stood up from where she had been sitting, her unfriendly look replaced with a surprised one.

“Father!”

“Luda,” he looked at his daughter and then Seola, and then to Luda again. “Let Seola heal your mother.”

“But Father—”

“Look, Darling. The doctors couldn’t detect her illness, therefore isn’t it only right if something else is actually causing this? And I know we are not supposed to have a witch within the palace, but the only one who can find out if anything is wrong with the queen or not right now is her.”

The king pointed at Seola, who shyly looked at the ground, while throwing a triumphant stare at the princess. Luda noticed this, and even though she knew her father was right, she couldn’t let this happen, not when the last time they had a witch in the palace, everything had gone rogue for a while.

“Father, don’t you remember the incident—”

“That is years ago. People can change.”

Despite his words, the king looked nervously at Seola.

“Yes, Your Highness. Such incident will not be repeated again,” the witch reassured.

“Now, it’s better for you to go back to your room, Princess, and pray for the queen.”

Again, Luda wanted to protest, but the finality in her father’s expression prevented her from saying much further. Without even waiting for the handmaiden to pick up her gown, she stormed out of the room, into the alley, up the stairs, onto the balcony.

When she reached the balcony, she started crying her eyes out. Only when she was there could she ever let out every pent-up emotion.

She was starting to get sick too, but more because she never had freedom of speech within the palace. She partially hated her parents for that, but they were still her parents, and she loved them. She was worried about them. But they never listened to her worries. Sure, they said a lot of times that they loved her, but she could barely feel it amidst all the events and also incidents happening in the palace. She looked up at the orange sky, thanks to the sun sinking back into the horizon. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and let out a sigh while looking at the view in front of her.

“I wish I could have my own free will.” She stopped for a moment before continuing. “I wish I could be free.”

At that moment, everything seemed to be peaceful, but then the wind started blowing hard. Luda noticed the picking up of the wind, before suddenly everything became static, and then came a strange churning feeling in her stomach.

In front of her, a floating rectangle started to appear, making the view of the sunset look like a painting.

Wait, what?

She blinked her eyes once, twice, thrice. The rectangle was there, and everything in the rectangle started to blur. The sunset view was gone, replaced by mild light emitting from the shape. Was she dreaming? Was she hallucinating? Did the witch put a spell on her?

She hit herself again on the cheek, and let out a soft groan shortly after. It hurt. She pinched her arm, and it hurt. It wasn’t a dream, she supposed. But the rectangle must be there because of a reason, right?

After some time of consideration, she tried to get closer. She held out her hand to the rectangle, and surprisingly, her hand went into it. She removed her hand immediately, still not used to the feeling, and also suspicious about what it might be. She stretched out her hand again, and it still went in. This time, she dared herself to walk into the light, and the more she got close to the light, the more she saw something else in her vision.

And as she was finally engulfed in the light, the scenery around her changed as quick.

She found herself in a room. It wasn’t like rooms she was used to in the palace though. The walls were brown, probably made out of woods, and around her, there were a lot of unfamiliar things to her. She could only recognize what seemed to be a table, which looked too simple to be a table. Based on the things she could identify in the room, she made a conclusion that she was in a storage room.

Then she realized that the light had disappeared, and she didn’t know where she had ended up in.

The door (which looked too simple for it to be one of the doors in the palace) to the room suddenly opened, and through the door, someone, a man with pink hair similar to hers, walked in. He was wearing strange clothes, and when he saw Luda, his small eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

The princess glared at the man, and spoke in the royal tone.

“Who are you? How dare you to come into this place!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me for choosing Seola as the witch, but she did dress up as a witch once in WJSN fanmeeting (was it a fanmeeting…? It was aired in Would You Like btw), which is basically why I chose her for the part haha. And I always thought Luda is so pretty, and she has similar nickname with Kihyun as well (쪼꼬미… which means Tiny… Kihyun’s nickname is shortened into 쪼꼬 though, but the two of them are the tiniest in their respective groups hahaha) and also also they have/had pink hair before… I might end up shipping them by the end of this fic lololol kudos and comments will be much appreciated ^^


	2. there were you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, finally updated with second chapter! Actually whenever I got my willpower back to write that's when I will update this story. So I hope you will enjoy this one :)

When Kihyun first dyed his hair pink, everyone was surprised. Well, because Kihyun was Kihyun. No one knew that he was into pink that much, but when he walked into the studio with bright pink hair on top of his head, everyone certainly couldn’t look away from him.

“Hyung,” Changkyun was the first one to speak up. “Why is there a cotton candy on your head?”

“Dude,” the only girl in the studio, Myungeun, looked pointedly at the youngest male in the studio. “That’s what you call style.”

“But it does look like a cotton candy!”

“Thanks, Myungeun,” Kihyun managed to say.

“But it is kind of strange to see you dye your hair pink though,” Minhyuk, the usually talkative one, only started talking then. “Is it because your webtoon character has pink hair too?”

“No,” Kihyun quickly answered, which made it seem more suspicious because it was too quick of an answer.

“Hmm, definitely not,” Hoseok chimed in sarcastically.

“Hyung,” Minhyuk turned to look at Hoseok. “You have a hair color that you call ‘Waves in The White Sand’.”

“Hey, if you look at it closely, it does look like sea waves washing over white sand though, right?”

“Both your hair colors are cringy anyway,” Changkyun commented. “If Kihyun hyung calls his hair ‘The Color of Luda’, I’m out of here.”

“Or ‘Fifty Shades of Luda’,” Minhyuk offered.

“Dude.” This time Myungeun looked at Minhyuk. “Don’t.”

“Hey, call me oppa! You’re much younger than me!”

Kihyun had logged out of the conversation since Hoseok started talking about his hair color’s name. He was focusing on the work in his hand, the work that might actually give him the chance of publishing his very first webtoon. He had been working on twelve episodes of ‘The Queen of Aexolia’. If he finished episode 12, he would be able to submit it to either Daum or Naver or Nate, he didn’t know yet, but Naver had given him the quickest response and they requested for those twelve episodes as soon as next week on Monday. At the state of only having finished three episodes, he had quickly enlisted the help of his best friend, Minhyuk, who was also an art major fellow, who had called two of their juniors, Changkyun and Myungeun, to work on those as quickly as possible. (Hoseok, being a clueless economic major and Kihyun’s neighbor, was there mostly for emotional support.)

Thanks to the help of his friends, they had gone through eight extra episodes very quickly in only a week, although it wasn’t an easy feat because Kihyun tended to redraw some of the drawings his friends did, which earned groans from them most of the times, and some hard complains from Minhyuk.

(“You said you only have three days left, man! Why do you even feel the need to redraw this one?”

“It’s called matching the style of the drawing, Minhyuk-ah.”

“It’s not like I didn’t try hard to match my style with yours! Ugh, forget it, do whatever you want.”)

Among his drawing, there was Luda. The crown princess of Aexolia Kingdom, the main character of the webtoon. She was known as the most beautiful lady in the kingdom, always dressed in beautiful regal gown, and her pink hair, when it was long, was so beautiful, so smooth. He had her cut her hair with a knife by episode 3 as some sort of symbolism for her determination to break free from the restraint of the palace. But even when she cut her hair, she was still beautiful.

It was true that he had grown maybe a little too attached to the character he made. But he had been working on Luda’s character since he was still in high school, making imperfect sketches of her after getting addicted on watching numerous fantasy medieval-themed movies (which had quite an impact on his grade anyway). Since then, he had always wanted to make something similar, and Luda was the first character he drew.

Which was why to him, Luda was special.

“Kihyun-ah,” Hoseok called out to him. “I’ll be going home early, is it okay?”

“Uh, yes sure.”

“Well,” Myungeun started, “It’s not like you’re doing anything fruitful around here, so.”

Hoseok wanted to smack the girl on the head, but restrained himself.

“Dude, don’t be so rude. He bought us food everyday,” Changkyun said to the girl. Myungeun just shrugged before getting up from her seat.

“Actually, Oppa, can you give me a ride back home? I’m done with my homework here.”

Changkyun also got up from his seat almost immediately. “Hey, you still owe me tteokbokki, remember?”

Myungeun turned to look at her same-age friend in disinterest. “So I can buy it for you later on, right?”

“You said after this!”

“Okay, guys,” Hoseok chimed in, “I’ll go back to my home next door by myself and you two,” he gestured at Changkyun and Myungeun, “go home together. Done.”

“Yes, just go home together, you two. And thank Hoseok hyung later, of course,” Minhyuk snickered. Kihyun also joined the snickering party, especially since he was starting to realize both Changkyun and Myungeun’s faces were starting to look red from blushing.

“Okay then, see you guys.” Hoseok left with a bright smile and also a snicker. Myungeun stomped out to another room, possibly to grab her bag. Changkyun sat back on his chair again, looking frantically around the floor, also to pick up his bag lying around there.

“Changkyun-ah.”

The younger turned his head to the pink-haired man.

“Good luck!” Kihyun pumped his fist in the air while also grinning so wide all his dimples were showing on his face. Minhyuk also pumped both his fists while still giving the younger a snicker. Changkyun just rolled his eyes at both of his (in his opinion) immature hyungs.

Myungeun walked into the working room again, this time with a backpack slung around her shoulders.

“I’ll go home first. See you tomorrow.” She bowed at Minhyuk and Kihyun before storming off to the door which would lead her to the living room and eventually, the exit. Flustered, Changkyun got up and hastily slung his own backpack before saying goodbye to the remaining guys in the studio.

“Hyungs, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

As they watched their juniors disappeared behind the door, a silence fell onto them. Kihyun discreetly looked at Minhyuk who hadn’t said anything, which was a clear sign that the other man was tired as well.

“Hey, Minhyuk-ah,” he started, “You can also go home if you want. It’s almost midnight anyway.”

“Hmm?” Minhyuk turned to his friend. “Is it obvious?”

“You hadn’t said anything since like what, 30 minutes ago.”

Minhyuk chuckled softly, but then he shook his head.

“You have a guest room, right? I’m too tired to walk back home.”

“Well,” Kihyun’s eyes wondered to his bedroom door before going back to Minhyuk. “I have a guest bed.”

“Good enough. I’ll go to sleep then.”

The black-haired man yawned as he stood from his sitting position, and tried to cover his mouth as he walked into Kihyun’s bedroom. That meant Kihyun was alone in the studio now. Strange enough, he wasn’t sleepy even though it was near 12 am. His eyes fell onto the screen, where a scene of Luda in the palace’s balcony, staring out into the scenery of a sunset unfolded. He put his face closer to the screen as he tried to take a good look at her.

So beautiful. So graceful. So much like a queen.

Kihyun decided he could use some coffee, so he got up and opened the door to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen. He kept a lot of packs of instant coffee in the cabinets because sometimes the other guys would help themselves with it whenever they needed coffee as well. Surprisingly enough, Kihyun didn’t need to drink as much coffee during work, so it was one of those rare occasions where he just felt like sipping a cup of warm liquid. Besides, the weather was slowly getting colder, so it could also warm him up.

As he poured the hot water into the cup, he suddenly felt shivers all over his body. He stopped any movement right then, to realize that there was a wind passing through.

“What was that?” he wondered aloud to himself, and then turned to check the living room. All the windows were shut, the front door also closed. So where did the wind come from? Could it be...

“No, no.” He shook his head repeatedly, trying to swat away any strange thoughts. It wasn’t like he was a scaredy cat anyway, and even though Minhyuk was one, he felt a bit reassured with the fact that he wasn’t all alone in the house. He took a breath and then let it out before going back to the studio with the cup of coffee in his hands.

As he opened the door to the studio, he certainly did not expect to see someone other than Minhyuk in that room.

It was a girl, wearing a royal gown. Also she had a pink pixie cut hair adorning her small face.

If it wasn’t for the familiar hair and the familiar gown design, he wouldn’t be too shocked. Maybe he still would, but that was not the point.

The girl looked like what he had envisioned of Luda, was the point.

“Who are you? How dare you to come into this place!”

Her voice was very womanly, but also very commanding, which almost made Kihyun drop his cup of coffee. He hurriedly put the cup on the table first, but as he did, the girl backed away from him. He also stopped to look at her. This could not be real.

“Do not come closer! Tell me who you are!”

She started to look for something around her, and Kihyun used this chance to properly put the cup on the table. Then she grabbed a ruler lying idly around his work table and pointed it at him.

“If you come closer one more time I will kill you with this!”

Kihyun didn’t believe she would kill him with a ruler, but he tried to play safe to at least not get hit by it. He still hadn’t taken in all of this happening anyway. A girl who looked so much like Luda was in front of her, wearing a dress that he designed for Luda’s wedding day, and her hairstyle was also in a bun which he had also designed. One possible explanation for this would be that she came out of the monitor screen, but that was absurd. Or perhaps reality had always been absurd.

“I’m sorry,” he finally managed to voice out, as gently as possible. She was still looking at him with untrusting eyes, but she looked slightly wavered.

“Um, I... I live here,” he started to explain, although it didn’t really answer her question. “And I actually don’t know who you are to suddenly appear in my house, so I’m... sorry if I freaked you out.”

Everything he had said sounded like a lie to him. He probably knew who she was, and if anything, he was more freaked out than anything right now, but she looked just about the same, and he was the one to walk into the scene, so.

“You do not know me?” she asked instead. Again, he would say that was a lie, but at the same time, he wasn’t sure if his suspicion was true or not. “Weren’t you the one who brought me into this place?”

Now, that was something Kihyun didn’t know. So he shook his head fervently, hoping she would put down the ruler already.

“Wasn’t it you, the one who had abducted me into this place using your black magic?”

“Black magic?” It was getting even more absurd as Kihyun tried to engage in the conversation. “We don’t have black magic around here.”

“Then how would you explain this situation?”

She sounded so demanding that he felt like going to a corner of the room and staying there. Instead, he had a dumb face on (which was genuine, because he still hadn’t grasped the situation fully) before shaking his head again.

“I honestly... don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t even know who you are.”

The answer finally convinced her to put down the ruler. Her gaze was still piercing through his soul, but this time, she was the one who approached him, although just a few steps. He took in what he saw. Just like what he had imagined of Luda, she was beautiful, graceful, perfect for a queen. 

“Answer my first question. Who are you?”

She stared at him, and even though she was shorter than him, he felt like she was staring down at him.

“I, uh, I’m Yoo Kihyun,” he finally started, “a webtoon artist, well, not yet, but soon to be, I guess.”

She looked confused for a moment, and then a fascination started sparking in her orbs of eyes. “An artist?”

“Yes, a webtoon artist. You know. Drawing and making a story.”

“Ah.” She looked at him up and down, which honestly made him a little more uncomfortable, if he already wasn’t. “You do not look like an artist.”

“Well, I heard that a lot,” he tried to laugh it off, but she was still staring him down, so he bit back the urge to laugh.

“Uh, if you don’t mind, perhaps you can tell me your name?” he asked tentatively.

She still looked at him with distrust, but it didn’t take that long before she started doing as she was asked to.

“I am the crown princess,”

The introduction was starting to make Kihyun’s eyes bigger than their usual size.

“of Aexolia Kingdom, Luda.”

He was beginning to feel the shock sinking in, as he took in the images drawn in front of him. Luda. She said she was Luda. His creation, Luda. Okay, she didn’t say she was his creation, but she was still his creation. He glanced towards the monitor of the computer, at the scene where she was standing at the balcony facing the sunset. Except she wasn’t there and only the empty balcony was left. Then he looked back at Luda, and then back to the screen, and back to Luda again. No way.

“Your expression tells me that you know me.” She was looking at him with those orbs full of suspicion again. “Did you just lie to me? In my presence?”

“I-I-No this is—no way.”

He waited for himself to faint, but he didn’t. Instead, he stepped back until his back hit the wall, and slowly, he slid down to the floor, his eyes falling onto the ends of Luda’s gown. He didn’t dare to look up at her.

“According to the king’s law, for every false statement in the presence of at least a member of royal family, you will be punished a sentence in jail for 5 years.”

Kihyun looked up at her at last, feeling the urge to tell her what he thought might be the truth after all.

“I suggest you do not run away, or else, your punishment will be added tenfold.”

“Luda.”

At the sound of her name, she suddenly tensed up. He rose back to his feet again, his eyes looking anxious. At this point, he surely would tell her the truth.

“If I tell you the truth, I hope you won’t be too shocked.”

That was a stupid request. Of course she would still be shocked anyway, he thought in his head. Still, she folded her hands on her chest in genuine curiosity. “If you decide to tell the truth, your punishment may be reduced.”

Now Kihyun was confused. He didn’t know from where he should tell her. He bit his lips as he looked back and forth at Luda and the monitor screen. He decided to point at the screen.

“You see there?”

She looked at where he pointed —a drawing of a balcony and sunset from afar—, a setting she felt vaguely familiar with.

“That is my drawing. And you...”

She turned back to him, looking expectant now instead of untrusting. Kihyun couldn’t find it in him to break the news to her, but he had to, otherwise she wouldn’t let this go ever.

“Oh my, I can’t believe I’m going to say this.” He threw his head back in frustration. “You... I think you came out of there. You...”

His hands were flailing around her, trying to signify to her whole existence.

“I drew you. In that setting. And then you’re here. You…”

Her face expression was starting to form that of disbelief as she was now looking at the monitor screen and Kihyun back and forth.

“Are you telling me that you’re the one who created me?”

Kihyun bit his lips harder in anxiety, so he opted for nodding his head for affirmation instead.

The look on her face was hard to read, but there was a mix of frustration, disbelief, devastation, and acceptance all at once.

“No way.”


End file.
